legends_of_altmarfandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan Heyward
"In these troubled times, many look out only for themselves. But together we are strong! We can overcome any obstacle. That's what the Empire is about." -- Duncan Heyward Sir Duncan Heyward is a major supporting character in the Legends of Altmar campaign and has become a close ally of the party. He is an Imperial Knight of the Cagilan Empire, who generally operates out of his home city of Calis. He is a jovial and well-spirited man who has a strong affinity for the people he has sworn to protect. Due to his optimistic attitude and unyielding dedication to his people, city, and nation, he is well respected among the Senate, his peers, and the common folk alike, especially within the city of Calis. He assisted the party in several endeavors including a major role in resolving the Calis incident, as well as escorting them to an important meeting with Xavier Penchant. Biography Ducan was born into a noble family and served as a squire of a knight under the command of Duke Kadwil, Duke of Calis. When the knight was killed in the Fourth Tuchannon rebellion, Duncan was knighted in his place. After serving with valor, and establishing his reputation among the commonfolk of Calis, Duncan was appointed Imperial Knight and sent by the Senate to protect diplomats on a sensitive mission to Falasan. There he met his wife Kyrie, a blind young elven woman. They married in Falasan and she returned with him to live in Heyshire Manor in Calis. Duncan generally roams the land righting wrongs and assisting people in need when he is not under direct orders from the Imperial Senate. Bad Tidings In the year 1376, by chance, Duncan met the Legends of Altmar travelling north along the road towards Calis, when they stumbled upon him protecting a caravan of elven traders from a Chimera. After they assisted him in dispatching the creature, he enthusiastically led them to his home city of Calis. While showing them around the city, Tuchan separatists demolished a monument in the city. Duncan ushered the party off to his manor and quickly rushed to aid the relief efforts. When he returned, he invited the party to come as his guests to a ball that Duke Kadwil was preparing that evening. With the palace guards on high alert, he had difficulty getting the party into the event, but succeeded in persuading the guards to allow his guests. Later that evening, after Alia Ashfeld tipped him off to a Tuchan plot to assassinate General Laetoria, Ducan was able to catch Sir Oscar Heyvald in his double cross. With Alia's assistance, the two were able to subdue Oscar. Duncan placed him under arrest while Alia saw to the capture of the other assassins. Duncan arrived in the palace courtyard in time to witness the execution of Regis McKay and his cohorts. He gave the party small tokens of his friendship before wishing the party well on their journey to Cagil and beyond. When the Talerian War broke out, Duncan was summoned to Cagil to meet with the Imperial Senate to determine his next assignment. During his stay in Cagil, he was asked by Senator Xavier Penchant to escort the party from the Imerial Dungeons to his office in the Imperial Capital. Delighted to see his old friends and make new ones, but saddened by the death of Niavara, Duncan informed the group of the current situation with Talerium and expressed horror and sympathy for Ahamed's treatment at the hands of Lord Selis. Duncan allowed the party to stay with him in the Golden Lion inn, a luxury suite near Fortuna's Promenade in the city, before wishing them well once more before continuing south on his new assignment Personality Duncan is well known as a knight of the Empire for his jolly demeanor, unyielding spirit, and eternal optimism. His bravery and valor in the face of overwhelming odds earned him respect across all levels of Imperial society. Duncan is very compassionate and will go to great lengths to protect the ones he cares about or to help others in any way he can. While he understands that the Empire is not perfect, he strives to uphold the ideals he believes the Empire stands for and believes that the Empire is ultimately a great good for the people in its borders. Duncan is also a devout follower of the Way of the Warrior Saints. His patron saint is Saint Aetius. He frequently quotes passages from Aetius's writings, particularly Lord Aetius and the Blue Castle. He also occasionally prays to Saint Michael, and to Fortuna. Relationships Alia Ashfeld Duncan and Alia have a strong friendship. He respects her as a warrior and the two worked well together in resolving the Calis Incident with minimal bloodshed. He also admired her decision to spare Oscar, and sees her as a noble knight worthy of her blood. While he respects her devotion to her fallen homeland, he does wonder if that devotion is not more useful focused elsewhere. Rikkert Velnaar Duncan and Rikkert get along well, as Rikkert has proved himself in battle, and his quick wits helped resolve the Calis Incident with minimal loss of life. Duncan believes Rikkert to be an honest and goodhearted man who will protect those in need just like he would. In the short time they've known each other they have become good friends. Baravio Lanar Baravio and Duncan have a strained relationship as the former's mistrust of the knight's motives and loyalty to the Empire have put a large damper on any sort of friendship. Baravio even allowed Duncan to be collateral damage in a Fireball spell he cast, and blamed it on the Chimera they were fighting, though Duncan is not aware of this fact. Duncan is saddened when Baravio informs him of atrocities committed by the Empire in Heen, but lectures him on forgiveness which irritates Baravio further. Duncan believes Baravio is a troubled soul and has pity for him, while Baravio believe that Duncan is a naive fool. Ahamed Al-Sagar Duncan met Ahamed very briefly and helped him treat his wound that he got while being tortured by Selis. Ahamed was initially distrustful of Duncan, however the two found that they had some common ground. Luther Duncan is happy to meet and assist an Imperial soldier, especially one who views the empire just as favorably as he does, however he is concerned about Luther's supposed desertion. He knows something is not right but does inform Luther that desertion of duty is a very serious offense and is glad to hear that it is not true. Appearances *''Bad Tidings'' **One Night in Calis **Roar of the Red Lion Trivia * Duncan's name comes from a main character in the American novel Last of the Mohicans. * Duncan shares many similarities to Seigmeyer of Catarynia from the Dark Souls series, in that they are both jovial knights dedicated to duty who are usually seen wearing their helmet. *Duncan was the first character the party met after arriving in the Cagilan Empire. Category:Characters Category:Bad Tidings Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Major Supporting Characters